Cynder's Freedom
by Kendell
Summary: Cynder had defeated the strongest of the dragons, imprisoned them, and single-handedly turned the tide of the war. But she met her match in the form of the young Purple Dragon Spyro. But in her moment of defeat, she finally tastes freedom. ANB Oneshot.


Just a little one shot I did. For roleplays I've been doing flashbacks with Spyro and Cynder, which lead to this. Anyway, please tell me what you think! I might write more of them!

* * *

Cynder let out another roar of pain as the little Purple Dragon's newfound power tore into her body. Where had this power came from? This purple energy her now fired, he hadn't had it before, if he had, why hadn't he used it? As another blast racked her body, she kept firing in return, trying to get a counterattack of some sort, but the fact of the matter was, she'd met her match, but what most shocked her was that even before he'd gained this new attack, he'd managed to gain the upper hand. The Black Dragon's mind was dumbfounded at that, outside Convexity, she'd overpowered him atop her castle, she was winning! She'd beaten all four of the Guardian Dragons, the most powerful dragons in their respective elements, and full grown adults. Here was a single dragon, a child, a naïve little child, she was the dragon that had single-handedly turned the tide of the war in her master's favor, and yet now, she was at the mercy of this child!

Spyro finally let up his assault, Cynder's flapping wings barely able to keep her weakened form aloft. She wondered, and to an extant hoped, that the boy was out of power, that he'd exhausted himself. That hope was shattered when Spyro began summoning a massive amount of power, tearing open a vortex before him. Cynder was stunned at this sight, and for the first time since her transformation to an adult felt fear's cruel embrace. She was compelled to flee and live to fight another day, her master's escape was upon the world, she could escape and let her master be free to deal with this little boy…but something in her told her to remain, to accept what was about to happen. For some strange reason a part of her felt like this impending assault wasn't her end, but her salvation, what a strange thought.

Spyro let loose the attack, sending a barrage of purple energy resembling his own head blasts out of the portal at the dragoness. Cynder suddenly found herself buffeted from every angle as the attacks swirled around her massive body, smashing into her over and over again. The pain was immense…but Cynder's mind didn't register the pain, something else happening inside her pushed that feeling aside. Cynder felt all the hatred and malice that had plagued her mind sense her transformation losing its grip, slipping away, as if some dark cloud over her mind was lifting.

Two feelings came after that. The first was, in the absence of this evil that had controlled her, the realization of how terrible her actions had been, all the pain and suffering she'd caused, and with it the guilt such actions bring. It was a terrible feeling, but one she embraced, because it felt natural, it felt like this was how she was supposed to feel instead of showing no remorse for her past actions, and that fact felt strangely good. With that feeling came a sudden hatred as well, not for the one now assaulting her, but the one she'd formally called master, as she remembered things he'd have her believe were for her own good, like the agony of having her wing and tail bonded with metal blades as a child. She hated him for those things, but also because her mind registered one other fact, it was his fault she'd done those awful tasks, and for that, she despised him. This too felt natural, like her fury was finally justified.

But there was another feeling, one that quickly overshadowed the other two, something she had never felt before, something wonderful…freedom. For the first time in her life, she felt free, like her life belonged to her and not to…him. And her first taste of freedom made the pain she was enduring worth it, and made her feel grateful for the very being that now unleashed his full power on her being, because he'd given her life back to her.

The assault finally came to a halt, allowing Cynder's limp body to plummet to Convexity's bizarre ground hard. The altar portal seemed to shut down without her being there. Cynder slowly lifted her head with a groan and tried to look at Spyro, only for an extremely strange sensation to fall over her. As her body began to glow as it began to be sucked inwards, Cynder feeling herself shrinking, her once awesome might disappearing, though she no longer cared, she embraced what was happening, because she wasn't a monster anymore, she was…normal. In shock from the transformation, Cynder began to sink into unconsciousness, but heard Spyro say one thing: "She is just like me."

Cynder found comfort in that for reasons she couldn't describe, maybe it was reassuring that she wasn't a monster, maybe it was once more that this was natural, what she was supposed to be…maybe it was because she could be with him now…that thought made her curious, where had it come from?…No matter, it was a pleasant thought and with that thought in her mind, she let herself slip out of consciousness.


End file.
